


The Knight's Prince

by WisdomAvi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Clint is a knight, Idiots in Love, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phil is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomAvi/pseuds/WisdomAvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowned Prince of Staaza is trying to keep his feelings for the head of the knight's guard a secret.With the Asguardians trying to marry him to one of their own can Phil finally admit things to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was the third time during this meeting that council member Peters (not) so subtly pointed out the benefits the kingdom would gain if a stronger alliance were to be made with Asgard. Asgard was a prosperous kingdom that would greatly expand trade in Stazaa so a strong alliance, like say a marriage between the two families was the best option , and would you look at that my Prince, Odin's youngest son Loki was open for suitors wasn't that just lovely.

Phil wondered if repeating (for the fifth time)that he was not in fact considering marriage at this moment would shut him up. The way the king was silently laughing next to him, he doubted it.

As Peters started his fourth repeat of his speech, the king thankfully interrupted.

"Thank you council member, for your advice, if we could move to the preparations being made for the royal family of Asgards visit this evening". That seemed to divert council member Peters attention for the time being and Phil smiled in thanks at Nick who just grinned back at him. Being the kings brother sometimes had its perks.

After the meeting ended, Phil and Nick headed to their regular afternoon tea with the queen. As they left the council chambers, Clint left his post outside the door and took his place a couple of steps behind Nick. Phil tried not to stare but because of the Asgardians impending visit all of the knights were in their full armor. Clint’s armor was a dark black with a bow and arrow decorated with purple jewels embellished on his chest plate, showing his status as the head of the knights of Stazaa. There was also a small bow and arrows strapped on his back and whenever Phil looked at it he remembered the young thief and his cunning sister who saved the king and crowned prince from an assassination attempt. Remembered the joy on Clint's face when he was knighted and the smile he sent Natasha who had been crowned queen shortly after.

Because of Clint's new position he and Phil spent a lot of time together, Phil helping him learn the ropes of the whole knight thing. During that time Phil found out that Clint told stupid jokes that always made Phil laugh, he gave his bows ridiculous names and made fun of Phil’s obsession with the legend of Captain America. As he sat on the queens giant fluffy sofa, watching Clint making fun of Natasha's teacups shaped like frogs, he pretty much accepted he was ridiculously in love with Clint Barton.

\-----

The training grounds were in a flurry of activity when Phil arrived. On one side Maria was lecturing the younger squires on the proper etiquette when hosting royal guests and making pained faces every time one of them would ask a particularly stupid question.

Phil shot her a grin and continued walking towards the back where Clint was giving last minute instructions to the knights of the guard. Phil would never get enough of Clint in his full armor, if there was ever a chance of him getting over his ridiculous thing for Clint, and then that chance disappeared the minute Clint put it on.  
Clint finished talking and made his way towards Phil.

"Please tell me you managed to get one of Jasper's powdered donuts" Clint asked with a smile, while making grabby hands towards the container in Phil's hands.

"I always do “Phil answered, and gave Clint the box.

"You are a god among men, m'lord" Clint said around a mouthful of donut. "Only someone with divine powers would steal from Jaspers kitchen and get out alive".

"While that would be convenient, I think finding worshipers willing to give their devotion for donuts would be a bit hard “Phil said, while falling in step with Clint who had started moving towards the small courtyard where the two of them usually ate their stolen donuts.

"I would worship you “Clint said as he sat on the bench. Phil could feel his heart starting to beat faster, as Clint realized what that sounded like and tried to backtrack.

"I mean, for the donuts. You know I love me some donuts m'lord" Clint said hurriedly, taking a huge bite of one of the donuts. Phil mentally shook himself and sat down. Of course Clint didn't mean it like that, but hearing something like that from Clint made Phil’s mental process grind to a halt.

"How are the preparations going for the royal visit " Phil asked. 

Clint looked relived at the change of subject and spent the next twenty minutes explaining what a pain in the ass it was to get any training done in their fancy armor, when they couldn't spar for fear of damaging it.

Phil loved this time spent with Clint. They would meet up after lunch usually and generally spent their time talking about everything. Phil would mostly complain about the council members and Clint would tell him all the new training he and the other knights were doing. If he thought about kissing Clint more than a couple of times, well no one would ever know.  
\-----  
The stairs leading to the queen’s office were the bane of Phil’s existence, even more after his injury. Knowing Natasha she probably took the office on the highest tower so people wouldn't bother her. As Phil looked up at the long staircase he admitted it was a solid tactic.

When he finally got to the top, sweating and out of breath, knight Carter-Natasha's personal bodyguard-was trying to hide her laughter by pretending to inspect the sword sheathed by her side. When Phil finally managed to get some air in his lungs he shot her a glare.

"The queen is ready for you, my lord" Knight Carter said, a smile still on her face.

Phil thanked her and stepped inside the office.

Natasha was bent over the large map of the castle, moving little wooden soldiers on various points on the map. She placed a couple of figures on the left side and waved her hand at Phil.

"The front gate needs more knights posted at the arches and extra guards in the dining hall. We can't afford to show any weakness; Odin will be looking for it."Natasha said, finally looking up from the map to look at Phil.

"With the money we're spending, I don't think we have to worry about that "Phil said and put the expense report on the table.

"Certain things are worth the effort, don't you think "Natasha said with the tone of voice she used when she thought you were doing something stupid. Phil had rarely heard it directed at him.

“Sometimes you just have to admit when something is beyond you my Queen “he said confused about the turn in the conversation.  
“Not if it’s already won and all you have to do is enjoy it “Natasha said and gave him a look.

Phil had never been afraid of Natasha, not after getting to really know her, but he wasn’t stupid enough to forget the things she could do. She knew something and was trying to help him realize it but instead of just telling him she used cryptic sentences. If she and Nick ever had children that kid would probably rule the world by the time it was six. 

Unfortunately, his side was aching again and he just couldn’t deal with ex-spies right now.

Natasha seemed to notice this and changed the subject. “Help me pick out the gift for Queen Frigga, I’m debating between the jewel dagger and the one that can be used as a hair pin “Natasha said, pointing to the weapons on her desk .

Phil was grateful she decided to let him off the hook for whatever she had planned, and went to help her choose the ceremonial gift for Queen Frigga.


	2. Chapter 2

The asguardians arrived with as much pomp and fanfare as Phil expected.

King Odin and Queen Friga gave a long speech on connecting the kingdoms, and then began the usual process of the court nobles doing their impressed noises anytime one of the guests even breathed.

Clint was standing next to Nick and had his resting face on. The short asguardian lord that was talking to the king was pointedly not looking at anywhere near his general direction.

Phil was a bit distracted by the way Clint was absentmindedly stroking the hilt of the sword at his side, or he might have noticed when council member Peters came up behind him with King Odin and Prince Loki. Odin looked like he always did but Loki was trying to kill Phil with nothing but the power of his glare.

Before Phil could start the customary greeting, Odin interrupted.

"Your adviser has informed me of your search for a spouse and I have decided that my youngest would be a good match. Perhaps marriage will help him temper some of his… activities “Odin declared.”I will inform Nicolas of my decision, and we will announce the joining of our kingdoms tomorrow during the feast”.

As Phil was trying to process this turn of events, Odin had walked away, and he was left staring at Prince Loki who was still looking at him like Phil was worse than the dirt someone might find on their shoe.

“I wish you all the happiness in your union, my lords “Council member Peters said with a huge grin on his face.

Phil was still in shock or he would have punched him in the face.What the hell had just happened?

\-------

“Dammint Cheese” Nick was starting to get that twitch in his eye he used to get when Phil would throw himself in danger.

“It’s not my fault, Peters was the one that told Odin I was apparently looking for a spouse” Phil said and put his head in his hands. Fucking Peters.

“We have to be delicate here we can’t just tell Odin we refuse, we need Asguard as a trading partner. There must be some way to convince Odin you aren't a good match for his little brat “Nick was thinking, and he would figure out a plan, and all of this marriage business will be just a hilarious thing that happened. Phil wasn't feeling like laughing.

Phil side was hurting again so he left Nick’s office and started walking back to his rooms.

When he got there he was surprised to see Clint standing in front of his door with a strange expression on his face, his hand raised like he was about to knock. Looking at him Phil relaxed instantly.

“Looking for me “Phil said as he went to open his door.

“Yes m’lord, I just wanted to give my report for today “Clint said and stepped inside Phil’s room.

Phil went to his medicine cabinet and picked out his medicinal tea.”Leave it on the desk Clint. Would you like some tea?”Phil was waiting for a sarcastic reply on his horrible taste in drink, but it never came.

When he turned around Clint was looking at his boots with that same strange expression on his face again.

“I just wanted to congratulate you m’lord, on your engagement. I’m sure you would make a wonderful husband “Clint suddenly said. When Phil didn’t reply, Clint plastered a smirk on his face.”Everyone has to try the old ball and chain sometimes sir, don’t know why I thought you would escape it”. Clint had a smile on his face but it looked wrong. Phil had to fix this.  
“I don’t want to marry Loki “Phil said and stepped closer to Clint, raising his hand to place it on Clint’s shoulder, feeling the cold armor under his hand.

“You don’t “Clint asked, and looked at Phil.

“No, Peters set this whole thing up, but I never wanted this marriage. Nick is figuring out how to break it off “Phil said, seeing how Clint instantly relaxed, losing that strange look from before.

“And I like the idiot I am instantly believed that the person who has said a million times that he won’t get married, would just change his mind. Nat’s right I suck at subtlety” Clint said, a real smile on his face this time. Not as big as before but somehow softer.

“Everyone sucks at subtlety if judged by Natasha “Phil said finally removing his hand from Clint’s shoulder.”Do you want your tea now?”

“You mean that horrible bitter sludge you call tea, m’lord” Clint said, but sat down on Phil’s table anyway.

Yes, Nick would break off this engagement and Phil could continue his nights being gently teased over his beverage choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a little headcannon for this universe.The reason Clint hasn't asked Phil to marry him even do Natasha keeps telling him to is because he thinks Phil is like anti-marriage but Phil would totally get married if it was Clint.So yeah a little extra things if you were wondering.  
> I can't believe how many of you liked this story thank you for the support.Next chapter(the engagement gets ended but will Loki fuck everything up(The answer is yes).<3


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha was a little surprised Phil had somehow gotten involved in this mess, but maybe there was some truth in the whole you were like the people you loved saying. If he took even a small amount of Clint’s ability to get himself in trouble, then something like this was almost expected.

Love. It was something Natasha would have denied believing five years ago, and still doesn’t exactly know how to accept it. But it’s probably fine because Nick doesn’t know how either. The two of them are very compatible in the denying they have feelings department.

Clint waved at her and Sharon, swallowing a bite of one of Jasper's donuts. He must have just finished his lunch with Phil. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the powder all over his face and the front of his armor. Clint just shrugged and tried to unsuccessfully clean himself off. Natasha did not feel a warm fondness for him, just like she thought his bow puns weren’t funny. Nope, no feelings what so ever.

If only telling herself that actually worked.

Nick was looking out the window when Natasha came in his office, hands clasped behind his back.

“That was the tree where you proposed” She said coming up behind him and taking his hand in hers.

Nick squeezed her hand and turned to give her a smile. His eyes crinkled when he smiled and Natasha was feeling especially sappy today so she smiled a big smile, put her arm trough Nicks and tried to come up with a plan to save their idiot brothers from themselves.

\---------

Phil sat straight in his seat, face calm and relaxed. Nick had finally offered a solution and Phil was confident Odin was going to accept it. Natasha wasn’t too happy giving up one the royal hunting grounds on the border with Asguard, but she had agreed in the end.

Natasha was sitting next to Nick and Phil on one side of the table with Odin, Frigga and Loki on the other, talking with Frigga about her eldest son’s impending marriage and if they would be able to make the trip to Asguard for it. Loki had a far off look on his face and was looking somewhere behind Nick. Odin was Odin, pretty much.

Natasha finished talking with Frigga and gave Nick the signal to start talking.

“If we could start this meeting, I would like to discuss the engagement between the royal Princes Philip and Loki “Nick cleared his throat.”We regret to inform you that we will have to break off this engagement. It is no doubt unpleasant news but we hope that we can discuss terms to somehow continue the friendship between our two kingdoms”. Nick said.

“Why does the crowned Prince not wish to marry my son “Odin asked, and everyone but Loki looked at Phil.

“Your grace I am a man of learning and have dedicated my life to the service of this kingdom, I will not be able to give your son and the marriage the proper attention and respect it rightfully deserves.”Phil said and hoped he sounded convincing enough.

Odin and Figga looked at each other, probably communicating magically.

“Very well” Frigga said.”And what will you offer us in return for the pain you have caused my youngest son “she continued.

Loki was still staring behind Nick’s shoulder and didn’t really seem to be in any pain, but Phil knew how the game was played. He was just happy the Asguardians weren’t going to cut off trade with Staaza, and more importantly he didn’t have to marry Loki.

“Of course nothing truly can heal your son but time “Phil could feel the sarcasm in Nicks tone even if the Asguardians couldn’t.”But we are willing to offer the Romanov hunting grounds as a place where he might go to clear his mind.”Nick said.”And we are willing to offer any of the nobles of the Staaza court as potential spouses for your son “Nick finished.King Odin and Queen Frigga looked pleased with the offer, and Phil actually relaxed for the first time in days.

“I want him “Loki suddenly said. He was still looking behind Nick. Phil turned around to see who he was looking at but he knew already.

He was looking at Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Loki ruins everything.This chapter is a little shorter but I'd love to read what you thought of it.Comments are super appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

In the beginning when Clint and Nat had first come to live in the royal palace, Clint thought that Phil was just another one of those high brow nobles who didn't give a damn about the people he was supposedly supposed to rule. He and the newly crowned King Nicolas talked a lot about reform this and improving that but Clint had seen enough of the world to know that things never really changed.

He tried to explain to Nat that they should just grab the silver plates, load up the pure bred horses and run before all of this inevitably turned sour.

The only problem was Natasha had fallen in love. She’d never admit it but the tall dark and handsome king with a sharp intellect rivaling hers and fighting skills-no one could rival hers- had won her over. Clint had wanted to push, and she would have agreed, grabbed anything of value and returned back to their old life on the road.

But she was happy, smiling more every day, helping Nick rule and more importantly not running all the time. Clint was just going to have to get used to sleeping on fine silks and linens. If sometimes he slept on the floor next to his bed, well no one needed to know that.

Clint got used to it eventually and started to actually enjoy himself. Nick and Phil weren't just filled with empty promises, they really cared. Phil especially was one of the most hardworking people Clint had ever met.

He was kind, strong and as Clint would discover a giant nerd. Clint knew that he would never get to marry Phil, firstly because Phil thought marriage was a unneeded institution-arranged marriages are the root cause of unhappy families Clint there was this scientist that made a scientific study about it, I can read it to you if you want.  
Secondly even if Phil did want to get married, his first choice wasn't going to be Clint. Clint wasn't Nat whose everything made up for the fact that she wasn't of noble birth.

Phil was a man of principals and Clint would help him keep them, even if it meant marrying Prince Loki.

\----------

“You aren’t seriously going to accept this “Phil said as soon as they were out of ear shot of the Asguardians. Natasha had taken down her hair, braiding it with quick hands. Clint was still standing behind Nick, silent.

“What do you want me to do Phil, we already turned down one marriage offer, and another one will definitely kill any chance of a beneficial relationship with Asguard.”Nick said, a resigned expression on his face.

“Fuck the trade with Asguard, there is no way we are letting Clint get married to freaking Loki” Phil almost screamed. He tried to calm himself down but he could fell his calm slipping away from him.

“Clint what do you think?”Natasha asked, looking at Clint with a unreadable expression on her face.

Phil had gotten so caught up with his own emotions he had forgotten to think about Clint’s. He suddenly felt like an idiot. Loki was a spoiled little brat but he was also the prince of one of the most powerful kingdoms and young-a lot younger than Phil- with regal features. If Phil was being objective he would admit that this was a advantageous match for Clint, but he just couldn’t, he couldn’t.

“I want to serve Staaza and improve the lives of the people I it. Deepening our trade with Asguard will make a big difference in that “Clint said, tracing the stitches of his leather gloves with his fingers.

Natasha gave him another look but he still wasn’t meeting her eyes.

“I guess it’s settled then “Nick said with a somber expression, and no, no- Phil saw what marriages based on interest were like, he couldn’t let Clint, sweet, kind Clint, who was full of life get stuck married to someone who didn’t see all the best things that he was.

No one was marrying anyone they didn’t truly want to marry, not until he drew breath in his scarred battered lung.

\---------

Loki was tired, tired of listening to his father talk on and on about responsibility, respectability and blablabla Loki you are a prince of Asguard you have to stop these childish ways. Loki figured he wasn’t getting the crown anyway so why not take part in every pleasure that life had to offer. His father would try to marry him off to another boring old noble and this time he wouldn’t even be a prince. 

There was no way that was happening.

Looking at King Nicolas’s guard Loki could feel his magic responding to the knight. He was also very easy to look at. He hadn’t planned to request the marriage proposal, but the reaction was even better than if he had.

A little chaos always shook things up, and he could finally feel the boredom that had he had felt since arriving disappearing.

It was going to be a interesting couple of days.

\---------

Odin and Frigga were in the same seats as before, with Loki sitting beside his mother. He was much more alert then before, if looking at Clint who was sitting next to Natasha, up and down would be considered alertness.The servers were bringing the drinks so none of the others noticed when Loki moved his leg to Clint’s thigh under the table. Clint stiffened and uncomfortably tried to shake it off.

That was the last straw; Phil could not in good conscience let this continue for even a second.

Phil stood up abruptly, his chair falling on its side from the force. A startled server dropped his tray, but Phil didn’t hear. He couldn’t even hear Nick asking him what was going on.

“I challenge you to a dual, for the hand of Clint Barton, Head Of the Knights of Staaza” Phil said and threw his glove on the table in front of Loki.

Nick face-palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams have been kicking my ass so this one is a little late but I should start posting regularly from now on.  
> Next time(The battle for Clint's hand,who will win???)  
> Every comment makes jump around like a loon so please leave one so I can continue to scare my poor roommate.<3

**Author's Note:**

> First try writing a longer fic,hope I haven't killed the English language too much,but if I have any mistakes please tell me and leave a comment if you like It.<3 <3  
> (Next chapter the asguardians visit and what is council member Peters planing??)


End file.
